Heroes
by Mayofish
Summary: They were the same - a paladin and a death knight. They were both weapons and that was okay when they were together. f/f


_I'm not their hero  
>But that doesn't mean that I wasn't brave<br>I never walked the party line  
>Doesn't mean that I was never afraid<br>I'm not your hero  
>But that doesn't mean we're not one and the same<em>

_-I'm Not Your Hero by Tegan and Sara_

Oene had an obsession with fixing broken things.

The first time Oene met the Death Knight was when she first arrived in Northrend. She had known that she would have to be working alongside these former Lich King warriors.

Oene had always tried not to be biased but the Death Knights rubbed her the wrong way. She had spent her whole life a paladin and a warrior for the Light. Death Knights on the other hand…They were the opposite and it made her stomach sink. She didn't want anything to do with the undead warriors but she knew they were a valuable asset in the battle against the Lich King and for that reason she would tolerate them. They had common goals and that was all.

However, she never had in her wildest dreams thought that she would have one assigned as her_ partner_.

The Death Knight in question was named Chichu and that is all the night elf could tell Oene about herself. Chichu didn't remember her life before the Lich King and Oene wasn't one to try and pry information from people.

Chichu, though, wasn't what Oene was expecting from a Death Knight. She was playful and naïve, almost in a way that reminded the paladin of her younger sister. But there were times, when Chichu would taste blood, when she would swing her sword so wildly that it was terrifying. That is when Oene would remember that Chichu was no longer a normal night elf. She was a weapon and at this time she was without a master to control her.

_(But wasn't Oene a weapon also? A shield for the Naaru, a sword for the light?)_

They assigned Chichu as Oene's partner for the assault on Icecrown only because Oene was the only one who they knew could handle her. Chichu was deadly and even free of the Lich King, she was not exactly all there in the head. She was a strong Death Knight though and very prized to their army, despite being unpredictable. Oene and Chichu fought together well, always at the front lines together. Together, the paladin and the Death Knight defeated the Lich King.

It was, however, during the final battle with the Lich King himself that Oene realized that Chichu was broken. She charged in first, dancing through the battle field like a lethal succubus, and somewhere amidst the chaos, Oene heard her scream,

"_For Lordaeron!"_

It was then that Oene realized Chichu had a pained past that perhaps was better off forgotten to the Death Knight. It haunted the draenei though, the idea that Chichu had been through so much and in reality Oene cared too much for those closest to her. Chichu was shunned simply for being a Death Knight. And even after the Lich King fell, the Ebon Blade and the other Death Knight were never regarded as heroes. They were righting a wrong, not fighting for their people, not like the loyal paladins of the Argent Crusade.

And that bothered Oene. Because Chichu was just as brave as everyone else and she _was_ a hero. That is why when the rest of the Death Knights and paladins gladly parted ways, Oene stayed with Chichu and the night elf welcomed the companionship. Chichu had been a lone for a long time and she had grown rather fond of the Oene. She was the only one who could bring Chichu out of the blood rages and when Oene touched her hand softly, Chichu didn't feel like the monster everyone else said she was.

The two of them where sitting in Dalaran after it was all said and done. They had shed their heavy plate armor and sat together. It had been an awkward homecoming for them both. Oene and the rest of the Argent Crusade were celebrated and there were fireworks. Chichu, not one to like attention or being in large groups, watched from the sidelines. During the festivities, not once was the Ebon Blade mentioned. Even still, it was a welcome change and together, the two were able to find some sort of peace. But it was then, sitting atop the balcony of the Inn, that Chichu asked Oene where Lordaeron was.

The Night Elf was a bit shaken up by her outburst and still had no memory of her pervious life. Oene pressed her forehead against Chichu's. She didn't want to tell her. Oene didn't like to hurt people, and for the same reasons she never told Ottari of Draenor — of her father — she did not want Chichu to have to relive the obvious tragedy that had befallen her in the fall of Lordaeron.

"Do you really want to know who you were in the past? Because right now, all I see is a strong warrior and to me, the past does not matter. Us, here, and together is what matters now," Oene said and it was in those words that she forsake Outlands and all that it had been. It didn't matter. The past didn't matter. She realized then the truth of her words. It wasn't places or things that she needed to fight for. It was people. It was Chichu and Ottari.

Chichu was scared of knowing the past too, just as Oene was scared of telling her. Chichu was scared that the knowledge would change her and even push Oene away. She didn't want Oene to leave.

"I have dreams sometimes. When I do sleep. I don't like the dreams."

"My home was destroyed too," Oene said.

Chichu met her eyes steadily and it was okay, everything was okay, "We fight for the future then. Together."

"You are very brave, Chichu." The draenei pushed Chichu's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead softly. It would be a long journey ahead of both of them, but one they were willing to make together.


End file.
